<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minor Affection by Viscariafields</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750652">Minor Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields'>Viscariafields</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a tumblr prompt for a hug: "I guess I accept my inevitable fate of minor physical affection." for Dorian. I decided the hug would happen with Varric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian Pavus/Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minor Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have something for you. Now don’t ask me how, but assume it took an enormous amount of effort, skill, and money. And, obviously, no small degree of handsomeness, though that did not factor in much to the successful result.”</p><p>Varric raised an eyebrow, but his lips were already quirking in a smile. Good. Dorian liked a good smile.</p><p>“I have procured what I believe is a fan-made copy of ‘Hard in Hightown’ translated to Qunlat by what I have to imagine is an incredibly dedicated person. Or people. Note the hand-drawn cover by someone who is not entirely certain whether humans have horns.”</p><p>“Give me that.” Varric took the book in his hand, examining the cover drawing. “No,” he whispered, tracing over the lovingly crafted illustration.</p><p>“I asked the Iron Bull to translate just in case I was mistaken. He said the title comes to something like, ‘Difficulties in the Tall City.’”</p><p>“You’re shitting me now.”</p><p>“I shit you not.”</p><p>Varric flipped the book over and over in his hands, grinning widely. “This is incredible. Sparkler you—you really shouldn’t have. I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“I guess I accept my inevitable fate of minor physical affection for my efforts.” </p><p>When Varric wrapped his big, burly arms around him—and perhaps when given by Varric, a hug counted as <em>major</em> physical affection—Dorian had to concede that there was a chance this outcome was what he had wanted in the first place. Oh, but they <em>were </em>good arms. And a good chest, too, that Dorian had spent far too much time admiring. It was only right he felt it pressed up against him from time to time when the occasion called for it.</p><p>The hug ended, as all hugs must, and Dorian felt far too pleased with himself for the entire endeavor. As he left the Great Hall, he turned back once to see Varric smiling fondly at the cover, thumbing at the pages. He stopped in his tracks to watch him, a small moment simple pleasure as Varric grinned, and he only resumed his trek to the tavern when Varric put the book down and returned to whatever he had been doing before Dorian interrupted him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>